Royals
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Set in an AU- not demigods. The Olympians are kings and queens of highly respected countries. When their sons and daughters reach seventeen, they are to find a suitor for their eighteenth. This leads to Louisa- Poseidon's daughter- wearing a dress. Yep. Louisa Smith-Jackson. In a dress. IT HAPPENED.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot/ short story idea that I had. Get this- LOU WEARS A DRESS! The idea was so absurd; I **_**had **_**to write it up!**

**Ugh, Percy Jackson and co aren't mine, but Lou's my OC and blah blah blah.**

* * *

"I ain't wearin' no dress!"

"That's a double negative and yes, you are."

"Ya can't make me." Poseidon sighed. His daughter was a stubborn wild card and rejected all her royal duties.

"Louisa, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Each Olympian kingdom has to present a princess of suitable age, should they have one. This includes you." Louisa glowered at the handmaiden, who paled and scampered from the room.

Poseidon chuckled to himself, gaining his daughter's heated glare. "Trust it to be my daughter to be the uncontrollable one." She folded her arms and stomped off, sinking onto her bed and sulking. "Louisa, you have to look your best and wear the required outfit. We are to find you a suitor and it would not prove well for you to represent the Atlantean kingdom in your usual get-up."

"But that's me!" Louisa argued. "'N' I don't want a flippin' suitor!"

"Finding you a suitor would avoid wars, Louisa." Poseidon spoke firmly, his words clipped and to the point. "Will you really risk thousands of lives in an unrelenting war just because you do not wish to wear a dress for a few hours at the least?" Louisa made to protest, but common sense caught up with her and she realised how pointless and selfish refusing to wear a dress would be.

A dress.

Her.

_A dress_.

The idea itself terrified her.

A knock on the door saved her from answering.

It was her older, twin brother- Percy. They had the same sea green eyes, tanned skin and thick raven hair. His hair, in comparison, had a grey streak that he had been born with and it helped give him a sense of maturity, even though he was the cheery, sometimes childish and calm twin. Their father often referred to them as the two opposing sides of the sea, of the Atlantean kingdom. Percy was the kind, gentle and charming side while Louisa was the not-so-kind, fierce and stormy side with a short temper and a rough air about her. She caused the most trouble, something she prided herself on.

"Hello." Percy smiled. "Are you still sulking about that dress?" Louisa clenched her jaw in stubbornness. Percy glanced at their father, an eyebrow raised slightly in question.

"Yes, she is, but I think I've made her see sense. Tensions are high between the kingdoms as it is and it will help to have our daughters married off to other's sons."

"And she's not happy with that?"

"I'm seventeen! I don't want a flamin' husband!"

"You know the rules, Lou." Percy sighed. "Princesses need a suitor for their eighteenth."

"Why?" She directed the question at her father with the briefest of smouldering looks.

"Ancient laws, Louisa. But we're running out of time and you need to get ready." Louisa scowled. Percy and Poseidon left and a trio of handmaidens ran in.

One uncovered the dress on the mannequin in the corner. Louisa considered faking illness or jumping out of the window, but her father's warning of a highly possible war rang clear in her mind.

It took them nearly an hour to get her ready- it wasn't her fault she tried to fight. She always fought when people tried to get her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

The dress was decent, but offered no cover for her arms and shoulders and was made of fine materials she couldn't name; a soft, shimmering blue with white lace on the bodice- which had been tied so tightly, she could hardly breathe. The skirt of the dress had a white, translucent cover over it, so whenever she moved, the skirt rippled and creased and looked like waves washing onto a beach. The skirt trailed behind her on the floor, pooling around her feet. Thankfully, she could wear flat shoes so she wouldn't have to wear those accursed heels.

It took them half an hour, a warning from her father and pleas from her brother to get her to still long enough for them to curl her hair about her shoulders. She put her foot down on the make-up, but they managed to get a tiara symbolic of the Atlantean kingdom amongst the curls of her hair and a warm white shawl about her shoulders that fell to nestle in the crook of her elbows.

"Lou, smile, don't scowl. You'll look so much nicer."

"I can't _breathe_." She protested, massaging her sides. Apparently, she _had_ to wear a _corset_ under the dress and it was _torture_. Maybe it was her father's attempt at revenge for stressing him out so much.

Sally and Jessica were there. Being twins, Percy and Louisa were cared for by two different women to make the job easier for the biological mother. The only problem with this was that Louisa was closer to Jessica than Sally and this often sparked rows between mother and daughter.

"How on earth did you get her in a dress?" Jessica marvelled. Poseidon smiled and repeated the warning. Both women were impressed, studying Louisa in amazement.

"How on earth do ya expect me ta_ breathe_?" Louisa demanded.

"You're fine." Poseidon insisted. "Stop complaining."

"You were the dress then. See how you feel!" Percy jumped up and put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Look- war, bad, yes, got that bit. Think about Tyson though. And your friends- Dylan, Michael and Connor. They would be made to fight should a war break out." Louisa scowled again, before sighing, defeat clear in the slouch of her shoulders.

"I hate all of you." She decided.

"I can live with that." Percy grinned. "Now, come on! It's party time!"

* * *

Louisa didn't know, up until she was made to wait with her brother behind closed curtains, that the princes and princesses of the Olympian kingdoms would be called out either individually or in pairs. They were quite famous anyway, being twins. Twins were a rare occurrence and they had made the ideal royal pair as children. Not something Louisa was fond of. There were only two pairs of royal twins- them and the sons of Hermes.

Being children of Poseidon- the second most powerful Olympian ruler- they were called out second to last. And this meant a crash course on how to act like a princess from Jessica with Percy three feet away and organising himself. He was looking for a suitor tonight as well, but it was easier for the boys as they got to choose their future wives while the girls didn't really have a choice unless their father refused.

The twins were colour-coordinated, both in blue even though Louisa preferred red. He was in black trousers, a white shirt with a dark blue blazer over it. He had the Atlantean insignia- a sea blue-green trident0 in the white sash that went over his right shoulder, across his chest, to his left hip and around again. He had personally cleaned the sword hanging from his belt- every boy, upon his sixteenth birthday, was given a sword suited to him and his kingdom as a symbol of him progressing into manhood. Even after a year or so of training, Percy was an exceptionally amazing swordsman, having won various tournaments within the kingdom. If it wasn't for his royal blood, he would join the army. He was still trying to talk their father around.

"OK, OK, together now!" Louisa's handmaiden persisted, waving them towards each other. Louisa had to link her arm with her brother's and was grateful for this- she was already feeling light-headed from lack of proper breathing.

"From the Atlantean kingdom and heirs of Lord Poseidon, please welcome those _fabulous_ twins, Prince Percy and Princess Louisa!" Louisa made a face at the 'princess' bit, to which Percy laughed at, and then the curtains were drawn back, light centring on them.

There were hundreds of people circling the ballroom floor. Standing on podiums at equals distances from each other and at the back of the crowds were the twelve Olympian royals, standing king, queen, king, queen…

"Smile." Percy said out of the corner of his mouth. Louisa shot him a quick glare, her sides in agony from the bloody dress. She did try for a smile, her father's warning stabbing at her mind.

Percy waved, smiling. It was alright for him- he was the friendly, charismatic and placid one, a real people person. Louisa just hated everybody on sight unless they were funny or had a similar sense of humour to her.

She was grateful for Percy's steady arm, because she felt really light-headed and this dress was no use to her balance.

They carefully made their way down the steps and through the crowds that had parted for them, a polite and welcoming applause surrounding them. They stood on the podium at the back, either side of their father.

"Don't like this dress." Louisa grumbled for her father alone to hear.

"_Smile_." Poseidon insisted in quiet tones. "That's not a smile, that's a grimace."

"_Dress._" She stressed, pointing out the obvious. Poseidon just smiled and pointed out possible suitors for her. She got to pick- _very enthusiastic yay_- from a son of her uncle Zeus or her other uncle's son; a son of Hephaestus; a son of Mars; twin sons of Hermes; Dionysus's son and several others she failed to remember.

None of them looked worthy of anything other than her personal punching bag.

Another thing she didn't realise was that the commentator had to read out pre-prepared speeches, highlighting hers and Percy's qualities. Her father had written them, she was sure, but she wanted to know how Poseidon had put a positive spin on a bad temper, violent and stubborn streaks, lack of average princess/housewife skills and an abnormal interest in weapons and fighting.

"Percy- as you can see, good looking, strong build and that charming smile- ladies, what's not to like?" Percy laughed, not noticing his father's frown- Poseidon had spent hours drafting sentences describing his children and the commentator was shortening it all. "He's funny, he's a great swordsman and- get this, ladies- he can cook, clean and is _great _with children. And if you're looking for loyalty, this is your guy." The commentator jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Percy, who waved and smiled. It was good to label him as a fighter, but much better to say that he was a family man with a sense of humour- prospective wives didn't want boring husbands who did nothing but sit on their lazy behinds all day, every day.

He glanced at his sister, who was looking around at the grand décor of the large, ornate hall. Behind each royal hung a banner of their royal emblems. Poseidon's one was a deep blue with a black circle in the middle that hosted a sea turquoise trident.

Louisa kept tugging irritably at her dress, frowning. She caught Percy's eyes and he smiled to himself. Being twins, they understood each other perfectly with silent looks of various content.

The commentator was talking again. "And who can forget his younger twin sister? She's fiery; she's a twisted humour and she's ambitious. You don't to be on the losing side of this one, gentlemen. She will squash you like a bug." Poseidon cleared his throat. "Great company if you love a challenge and an exciting life." Louisa noticed several princes talking to their fathers. She had no idea what was said about the other princesses (she hadn't listened)- all far more refined and suited to their role than she was- but she got distracted by Hephaestus's curly haired and elfish son, who was grinning at her. He looked like a crazed elf who had escaped Santa's workshop to build explosive things rather than toys. Maybe he would be fun to hang around with- _as a friend, not a husband_. She would refuse this marriage for as long as she could, no matter what her father said. The whole ideal of marrying someone was completely alien to her- just like this goddamn dress biting into her sides.

After introductions, she had to follow her father around while Percy was allowed to escape- uh, _mingle_ with the party-goers. Louisa had to meet all the princes her father deemed worthy of having her hand in marriage.

"Louisa, this is Jason, son of Z-"

"No." Poseidon glared at her warningly while Jason and Zeus stared at her, torn between annoyance and bewilderment.

"Louisa, we-"

"No." Poseidon sighed, noticing the irritation increasing on his brother's face.

"I have talked to her about it all, but she's a stubborn one."

"Very much like her father." Zeus grumbled. Poseidon gave a sheepish, yet agreeing smile. "The arrangement can be seen as a peace treaty." Zeus pointed out.

"Yes, I understand." Poseidon turned to speak to his daughter, but she had disappeared. "Louisa! Oh, by the gods, where is she?"

"There." Jason pointed. Louisa was going as quickly as she could in that dress up the stairs she and her brother had come down a mere hour ago.

She disappeared out of sight. Poseidon started after her, pushing through the crowd. About halfway through, he saw Percy dancing with a blonde girl about his age and in a dress of dark and light grey. At that moment, it didn't register with Poseidon- he was more concerned about finding his wayward and stubborn daughter.

* * *

**That's all I've got. I don't know how often I can update on this one as I only had a paragraph for chapter two or whatever. What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Louisa, open the door!" Poseidon smacked his hand against the door, getting annoyed now. He had reached the guest room at the Olympian Council Hall just as she slid a heavy dresser against the door. It had now been fifteen minutes hitting the door and trying to gain entry, but his daughter was hidden in the room and quiet. That was never good.

Sally returned with Percy, who looked amused at his sister's antics.

"Lou?" He called. "Stop being stubborn and come and try the cake I found. It's really nice!" He waited a few seconds, but he didn't get a response either. His smile faltered eventually and he placed his palm against the door, his frown deepening. "She's not in there." He said, looking his father in the eye. Poseidon opened his mouth to ask how Percy knew, but then recalled that his twins had a bizarre connection of sorts, enabling them to understand each other without little or no words.

He drew his sword.

"Percy!" Sally protested, her eyes widening in horror. Percy gave a reassuring smile and jammed the sword into the door, dragging it down with slight difficulty.

He did this for five minutes until the door splintered. A large chest of drawers blocked his way in, but he just dropped his sword and clambered over it.

"Lou?" He said softly. Obviously, he didn't get a reply, he just wanted to check.

The window was open and behind a partition were the tattered remains of the dress. She had clearly ripped it off. Next to that was a shoulder bag with the Atlantean logo stitched into the flap. "She bought her own stuff." Percy told his parents. Poseidon hefted himself over and Percy hurried to his aid, moving the drawers aside for Sally to enter. How on earth Louisa moved this on her own, they weren't sure, but maybe her anger at her father had fuelled her with the extra energy.

Louisa was five miles from her hometown by this time. She had Connor, one of her best friends, sneak in with a bag of her regular clothes and her horse, Storm. The Atlantean kingdom was well-known for its cavalry and Percy and Louisa had a horse each.

She felt much more comfortable out of the dress, wearing her normal durable black trousers that were slightly baggy, warm, soft and easy to move in. She wore a white long sleeved material shirt and a dark blue, hooded and sleeveless jacket over that. Her hair had been fashioned into a messy braid- she wasn't the best stylist- and the tiara had been replaced with a flat cap tugged low over her eyes. Unless people knew her as the princess, she would just be another traveller.

She urged Storm forward at a faster rate. Her horse was a bit like her- tempermental and ambitious- stubborn, very stubborn. At least she didn't have to wear a dress…

Storm knew the path Louisa planned to take without any prompts from her owner. They visited this part of the village so often; it was like a sixth sense to the mare.

It was the working class district, the slightly poorer citizens. Louisa pitched in whenever she could by handing over regular-sized pouches of money from her father's endless funds. He didn't notice and she had warned the finance guy not to mention anything or he would be hurting badly.

Louisa dismounted as Storm slowed to a trot.

One of her other best friends, Michael, looked up as she entered the small living room and grinned, jumping to his feet.

"Lou! I thought you were at that party?"

"I _was_ at that party."

"How did it go?"

"Badly."

"You ran, didn't you?" Louisa tried for an offended look, but Michael knew her best. "Oh, Lou! What about your dad?" She just shrugged. Michael sighed, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Does Storm want something to eat and drink?"

"If ya don't mind." Michael nodded and trailed off to the small kitchen. Louisa tethered Storm to the front of the house, telling her to stay for extra measure, and then followed her friend.

Michael's mother, Angelica, was still getting used to seeing Louisa in her home. Even though Michael and Louisa had been friends since childhood, Angelica was forever nervous about the princess.

Angelica was making dinner, carrying the board of freshly chopped vegetables over to the water boiling on the stove. She gave a squeak of surprise at spotting Louisa and the board clattered to the floor, vegetables bouncing in all directions. The flustered woman hastily bowed. Louisa rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have ta tell ya not ta bow?" Louisa gently grabbed the older woman by the shoulders and firmly, but kindly made her stand up straight. "Yes, very flattered that you do that, but honestly…" Louisa laughed. She stooped to help Michael pick up the fallen vegetables, chucking them into a large pot Michael had set out. This was a common routine and Storm, if present, would get the vegetables. If not, Louisa took them back to the castle and fed them to the foals there.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy, forgive me."

"You're forgiven." Louisa smiled, but Angelica was too flustered to notice, tucking her hair behind her ears and waving her hands about, fussing and muttering to herself. Louisa waited until her friend had left to fed Storm before slipping a pouch of gold and silver drachma out from her pocket and setting it on the counter.

"I can't-" Angelica started.

"Keep the money 'n' stop bowin' whenever ya see me. That's an order from your princess 'n' blah blah blah." Angelica's eyes pricked with tears and she gave Louisa a grateful hug.

"Thank you."

"Get yourself somethin' nice." Louisa replied, patting her friend's mother awkwardly on the back. "You deserve it."

"If only all princesses were as kind as you." Angelica said, drawing back. She patted Louisa's cheek, giving a motherly smile and set about peeling and chopping fresh vegetables. Louisa watched her work until Michael returned. She had tried peeling vegetables before- that had not ended well.

"Lou?" Michael frowned, looking concerned.

"Mm?"

"If you ran away from the party, wouldn't your father send out a search party?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Storm's right out in the open."

"Oh… did not think of that one…" Louisa puzzled over this new turn of events. "Well, when she's eaten, I'll take her round back 'n' we'll wait there until she's OK ta go again."

"OK."

* * *

Leo had seen her escape and then her father hurrying after her. He was one of the few princes that hadn't been deterred by her descriptive speech. He wondered what was going on. She hadn't looked at all comfortable in that dress or in front of all these people, but he couldn't blame her. This whole gathering was daunting and loaded immense amounts of pressure onto the heirs' shoulders.

He was intrigued. His father wasn't. He thought Leo could do with a calm, sensible girl that didn't cause too much stress and trouble and would be around for Leo whenever he needed. Like Pluto's daughter, Hazel. She was a nice girl, but the son of Mars had also spotted her and Leo didn't fancy going up against that muscular gargantuan.

Besides, she was _too_ nice for Leo's liking. And he didn't want a calm and sensible wife who was there when he needed or wanted something- that was like a personal servant and he had plenty of those. He wanted someone who could match his wit and offer constructive criticism. He wanted someone who outright defied whatever she didn't agree with.

He wanted someone like Poseidon's daughter.

Maybe he could go after her and see how things were…

"Son, you better not be thinking about the wayward daughter of Poseidon…" His father, Hephaestus growled.

"No, Father." Leo lied easily. His father wasn't the most observant of people, more concerned for his inventions and thingamabobs. Leo was a bit like him, just with more patience for people. He could thank his mother, Esperanza, for that. Speaking of his mother, where was she?

Leo wondered what his mother would think of Louisa. "I'm going to find Mother." He told his father. Hephaestus just grunted in reply and turned towards the buffet table. Leo slipped into the crowds, messing his hair back into its usual curly state. He had to have his hair tamed and it wasn't something that sat well with him.

His mother was talking to some of the other queens. She beamed when she saw him and put her arms about his shoulders.

"My mijo." She smiled. "How are things?" Leo told her about Poseidon's daughter and she appeared just as intrigued as he was. "What does your father say?"

"No."

"Oh." Esperanza glanced over her son's shoulder, frowning at Hephaestus's back. "Are you sure?" Leo nodded slowly. Esperanza shot him a knowing look all mothers get. "Go around and talk to the other princesses and then see what you think. I don't want my mijo making the wrong choice."

"Yes, _madre_." He kissed her cheek and left to follow her orders. He would do anything for his mother, having nearly lost her in a fire when he was eight years old. Besides, she was a lot better than his father- a mostly unsociable and somewhat non-reliant grump.

He did strike up conversations with the other princesses, making them laugh and smile. Aphrodite's daughter, Piper, seemed to like him, but he could tell she had his eye on Jupiter's son. Leo, knowing Jason fairly well, offered her his arm and took her over to his best friend and made introductions.

At least that was one less princess to choose from.

He had also seen Poseidon's son dancing with Athena's daughter earlier, curious as to what their parents would say about that. There was the old rivalry between Poseidon and Athena, a series of unexplained events. Lots of rumours circulated, obviously, but there was little or no truth behind them.

But Percy reminded Leo of Jason a little bit and it was probably best he didn't pry on his possible future wife.

So, two down. Three if you included Pluto's daughter.

That left him a few others, but they were a bit too high and mighty for his taste. Friendly enough, yes, but not to his standards. He returned to his mother within the hour and told her that he wanted to visit the Atlantean kingdom later.

That was going to go down like a lead balloon with his father.

* * *

**Look! See how nice I am? LEO'S MADRE IS ALIVE! **

**And I just watched the trailers to Divergent and City of Bones and I WANT THEM! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this one, but I didn't have ideas until last night. It was like a great big tidal wave of ideas and my brain just ended up like 'whoa, time for sleep now, definitely'. It was so cool!**

* * *

Leo whistled lowly at the immense structure before him. Say what you like about the Atlantean royalty- they knew how to decorate. Unlike the other castles, Poseidon's wasn't grey, brown, silver, black, gold or white, but blues and greens and every shade in between. The Atlantean insignia was everywhere, giving the castle a symmetrical look.

They had a _massive_ front yard, but that had to be for the horses, Leo figured. Lots of horses. Very impressive.

The village was sprawled outside the castle walls, which was fifty feet high easy with great wooden doors painted a deep blue with a pale blue trident right in the middle. Guards stood either side of it, dressed in shining armour and the blue uniform of the Atlantean guard. They held tridents, a traditional weapon here. Leo had never held a trident. That should be interesting.

"Halt!" One of the guards called. Leo hastily drew in his reins and his tan stallion drew to a stop, shaking his mane in protest. "Who are you?"

"Prince Leo of the Hephaestian kingdom!" Leo called back. "I'm here to see King Poseidon about his daughter." The other guard snickered into his hand, earning glares from his colleague. Leo could tell the second one was trying not to laugh as well.

"Good luck." The guard sighed. He shouted up to the towers at the top of the walls either side of the gate. The doors slowly opened, silently. Well-oiled hinges apparently. The guards waved Leo through, both chuckling to themselves.

Leo shared their amusement. They all knew about the Atlantean princess's refusal to do anything towards her royal duties or marriage.

A stable hand took Leo's horse away and a servant led him to the throne room, sending ahead a messenger to announce Leo's arrival.

Leo half-expected Poseidon to have his daughter present, but she wasn't here and, judging by his thunderous look, she didn't want to be here and had refused her father's orders.

Instead, Poseidon's son was present, standing to the right of his father's throne with his hands behind his back smartly. He gave Leo a friendly smile, which relaxed Leo's nerves slightly.

The servant stopped three metres from the steps of the tier Poseidon's throne sat upon. Leo hastily stopped and bowed alongside the servant.

"You may go." Poseidon dismissed the servant kindly, sitting up straighter and trying for a warmer look. "You are brave coming here."

"I had to try at least, sir." Leo smiled. "Is your daughter not here? I'd like to speak with her, if that is fine by you."

"I would grant that, but my daughter is as stubborn as they come and refused to meet any suitor who comes forward."

"May I try?" Poseidon turned to his son.

"Where is your sister?"

"Either the shooting range or her room. Do you want me to go and get her?"

"Please." Percy bowed his head and left, smiling at Leo as he passed. He looked as amused as the guards outside had.

Poseidon inspected Leo carefully. "I believe your father told you to keep your distance from my daughter. I find it ironic you're the only one to turn up as of yet."

"He did," Leo confirmed, "And I like living dangerously."

"Why did you defy your father's orders?"

"I just like your daughter more than the others. She's… unique. In a good way, sir, obviously." Leo added hastily. Poseidon inclined his head, his eyes gleaming in what Leo hoped was delight. "I just hoped that she would give me a chance."

"I wish you luck." Leo gave a grateful smile, but they fell into a tense silence. It was such a relief when Percy returned with his sister- Leo's nerves were getting the better of him.

Leo realised that, despite her scowl, Louisa seemed much more comfortable (and therefore, more beautiful) in what appeared to be her usual dress sense than she had been at the party. She was in simple, warm, durable trousers and a hunting jacket, leather boots covering her lower legs. A bow was slung across her back, lying next to the quiver of arrows. Her hair was wrapped up in a simple ponytail, curling at the ends. She scuffed the toe of her boot across the floor, glaring, and Leo could see her in a forest somewhere, taking down animals for her next meal.

She looked at him, a violent burst exploding in those sea green eyes. "Louisa, be nice." Poseidon intervened. "He was travelled a long way just to see you."

"Shame." She grumbled sarcastically.

"Who made your bow?" Leo asked. "I tried to make one a while ago, but it snapped when I tried to use it." She didn't reply, folding her arms. Percy elbowed her, giving her a pointed look. Leo hurried on. "May I take a look? I'll be careful, I promise."

There was no harm in letting him study the bow, but if she was nice, her father would take that the wrong way and believe she was warming up to a suitor.

But he looked genuinely intrigued at the bow and she saw a glimmer of nervousness increase in his eyes.

She unslung her bow, holding the end and handing it over as noncommittally as possible. He held it carefully, examining it from all angles with a look of pure wonder. "Do you shoot well?" He asked. She nodded, drawing an arrow from the quiver and inspecting the deadly sharp arrowhead intently.

Percy rolled his eyes at his sister, gaining an enthusiastic grin.

"You should see her shoot! Can't miss any target, moving or otherwise."

"Then there's you." She muttered. "Can't hold the bloody thing."

"I prefer swords and pointy things." She jabbed at her brother with the arrow. "Not those pointy things though." He said quietly, rubbing at his new bruise.

"Leo." Poseidon called. "What were your father's preferences for you?" Leo tested the string of the bow and the connections of it, his fingers gently tracing across the woodwork.

"He wanted me to find a quiet wife who could fulfil all my needs." He replied, not really paying attention until he realised what he said and that they were all staring at him incredulously. He threw his hand up and started shaking his head. "Not in that way! I didn't mean- oh gods… not- I didn't… I'm an idiot." He smacked himself on the forehead, hearing the king chuckle at his misfortune. Percy was laughing too; an infectious, hearty laugh that eased Leo's trouble a bit and even enticed a nervous laugh from him.

Leo caught Louisa's eye and saw that she was trying to hide an amused smile at his expense. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He handed the bow back and did his best to focus from that point on.

"Try again." Poseidon urged kindly.

"Um…" Leo thought for a moment. "I don't want someone who agrees with everything I say regardless." He paused. "Or someone who waits on me hand and foot- I've got servants for that."

"What do you want?" Percy asked, smirking. Leo glared at him half-heartedly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"Somebody who is… happy sharing their thoughts while inconsiderate of others in some cases, I guess. Uh…" He mulled over the question again, putting together various responses and dismissing them just as quickly. "Somebody different." He looked at Poseidon. "Unique."

"Somebody out of your league." Percy translated cheekily. Leo grinned, deciding to play along.

"As they always are."

"Can I go now?" Louisa asked, glancing at her father and expressing how bored she was in her tone and the slouch of her shoulders.

"Yes. Take Leo with you though. I'm sure you two will get on great." Louisa scowled.

"Great target practise more like." She griped under her breath. Percy shot Leo an apologetic look as his sister stormed out.

Percy ended up walking with Leo to find Louisa, but it was an aimless walk as, they discovered, she had left the castle's grounds minutes after leaving the throne room.

"Did she take Storm or not?"

"Yes, sir." The servant replied. "And her bow."

"Alright. Thank you." The servant bowed and hurried off to finish her chores. Percy sighed, running a hand over his face tiresomely.

"Does she run off often?" Leo questioned.

"Only when she's in a bad mood."

"Oh… sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. You weren't to know." Percy set off at a jog. Leo scrambled to follow.

A stable hand returned Leo's stallion and bought forth a majestic jet black horse, the saddle ready on its back. The black horse whickered and pulled away from the stable hand, affectionately greeting Percy. Percy retrieved a handful of sugar cubes from his pocket, sharing them with Leo. "This is Blackjack. Blackjack, Leo." The horse snorted and pawed at the ground, before feeding from Percy's hand.

"Festus." Leo nodded at his horse, feeding him the sugar cubes. Percy looked at him curiously.

"Happy the horse?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"No, none at all." Percy hefted himself into the saddle, patting his horse's neck. "Let's go and find Louisa. Again."

* * *

Louisa slowed Storm to a trot as they neared the beach. The sea never failed to amaze her and she would quite happily sit still and quietly just to marvel at it. She remembered that Jessica used to bring her here as a treat when Louisa was a child. She missed that. Being older, she had 'princess duties' that were 'vital' and 'had to be done'. Even Jessica was trying to get her to do that as well, but being one of Poseidon's three wives, she had to.

Kings were allowed more than one wife, particularly those that were expecting their child or children, in Poseidon and Sally's case. No child of royalty could be born out of wedlock or they would be illegitimate and entitled to nothing. But this meant that Louisa technically had three mothers- one biological and two step mothers.

Sally and Jessica she could handle. Her father's first wife, Amphitrite, was another matter. Being the first wife, she believed that she should be the _only_ wife. And she had borne Poseidon his first male heir- Triton- which was all the more reason for her to go against Percy, Louisa and Tyson, Jessica's son.

She would spend all day at the beach if she could. She dismounted and wrapped the reins around her wrist. Storm followed obediently at a walk, bumping Louisa's shoulder caringly.

"I don't want ta get married." She sighed. Storm whickered softly. "I'm seventeen 'n' I don't want people tellin' me how ta live ma life." Storm was watching her. "I wish you could talk."

They walked, Louisa complaining about princess duties and explaining why she rejected them so fiercely. Storm occasionally made a soft noise of what Louisa took as agreement or consolation. They walked, quite happily, all along the coast line, Louisa picking up shells only to drop them. It was a nice walk and a nice way to vent feelings and thoughts.

The beach stretched all along the west side of the Atlantean kingdom. Louisa sat to watch the sunset while Storm lay down with her legs curled beneath her and slept peacefully.

Despite the trouble a few hours ago, it had been a nice day.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

Leo stayed to help locate Louisa. Percy was persistent in finding his sister. Leo had learnt that Percy was loyal to his family, very protective about his younger sister. Leo also found out that Percy had a younger brother called Tyson.

"He's such a nice kid." Percy smiled. "He's forever smiling and he loves the horses."

"How old is he."

"Eight."

"Has he ever been horse-riding?"

"I've taken him a few times before. He sits with me as we don't have a horse small enough for him, other than the foals and that's not ideal." Leo nodded in agreement, but the friendly small talk was broken by a panicked whinny. Percy dug his heels into Blackjack's sides, urging him into a canter.

They found Storm, tied to a tree by her reins, and struggling to break free.

There was no rider.

Louisa _never_ tied Storm to a tree.

Percy jumped down before Blackjack had stopped moving and hurried to untie the stressed horse. "Hey, it's OK." Percy soothed, patting the mare's neck. Storm gave an insistent neigh and jerked her head round, pulling sharply on the reins. "What?" Percy frowned. "What is it?" Storm stomped the ground with her hoof and tucked on the reins again. Blackjack snorted, moving forward and brushing his cheek across Storm's. They whinnied and snorted, a conversation passing between them.

Blackjack looked at Percy and started walking off, towards the beach. Storm followed him, pulling ahead in persistence. Percy looked at his companion, who was just as confused as he was.

Leo offered his hand and Percy sat behind him on the saddle. Festus trotted forward, covering ground quickly and catching up with the other two.

It wasn't a long walk, but Percy was clearly stressed and the walk became agonizingly unbearable.

Finally- _finally_- Storm stopped, pawing at something on the ground. Percy slid down, Leo close behind him.

It was a bow, half buried in the sand with a scatter of arrows and a torn quiver around it, once unburied.

"Is that-?" Leo started. Percy cut him off with a nod, seeing chips in the bow that weren't normally there- great big gashes carved deeply into the wood. Leo studied it over his shoulder. "Those are dagger marks."

"How can you tell?"

"The jagged edges of it all." Leo pointed out. "Look, it's deeper this side than it is this side, so if someone was attacking her it was a frontal attack."

"Why would someone attack Lou though? She's calm when she's at the beach, not provoking anybody. And Storm wouldn't have been left tied to a tree and in that state."

"Maybe they recognised her as the princess and… a ransom, maybe?" Leo suggested. "Worst case scenario, obviously. Maybe she's being a bit dramatic."

"Her _dramatic_ wouldn't include leaving any of this or Storm behind."

"Right, right… um…" Leo glanced around. It was nearly night, another hour at least until darkness. He couldn't see anybody and there weren't any tracks in the sand. He looked out to sea, seeing a distant grey haze on the horizon. "They attacked from the sea, look." He pointed. Percy looked up, recognising the ship in the distance.

"Are you sure?"

"There aren't any tracks- the sea could easily have washed those away." Percy didn't look happy about it, but he nodded slowly in agreement. He gathered his sister's bow and arrows, tying the latter together with the ripped remains of the quiver. He whistled and Blackjack trotted to his side.

"We're going back. You're welcome to stay the night rather than travel home at this time."

"Thank you. I'll help find Louisa as best I can." Percy smiled weakly in gratitude, settling into the saddle. He grabbed Storm's reins as they passed and set off at a steady trot, his sister's favoured belongings on his lap. Leo followed on Festus, glancing over his shoulder out to sea. He couldn't see anything on the horizon now.

* * *

The cloth was wrenched from Louisa's head, bringing a relieving cool breeze and gentler air. Her eyes seared in the sudden brightness and it took her a moment to adjust to where she was.

It was a cabin of sorts; a lengthy mahogany dining table bolted to the floor with chairs nestled around it. It was clustered with food and drink of all kinds, a white table cloth lined with yellow beneath that. The rest of the room appeared to be a library/workshop/office mix-match with matching furniture and storage units. Gas lanterns hung from brackets at regular intervals, throwing a warm and homely glow over everything.

The doors to her left opened and she caught sight of a deck with a crew bustling about beyond her visitor's side, but then the doors closed and she was shut in here. She took comfort in the fact that they were on a boat. Like cavalry, the Atlantean kingdom had an unrivalled Navy force.

"Hello. Sorry about the theatrics, but it was a more suitable option."

"Who are you?"

"I, fair lady, am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"You weren't at that party thing."

"I know. I was on a journey for my father, so I couldn't attend it, but he told me about you and the other princesses. I didn't find anybody at my party, but that was alright. Plenty more fish in the sea."

"For a kidnapper, ya not as hostile as I thought you'd be." He chuckled.

"Father did say you had a sense of humour. There are not many on board that can match my wit, unfortunately, so I do grow bored."

"How horrible for you." She sighed, clearly not caring for his boredom problem. "I want ta go home."

"Ah, you can, but not just yet."

"'N' why not?" She growled, tensing and pulling against the bonds that held her hands together behind her back. She struggled to her feet, but quickly regained her balance and squared up to him as best she could. "Ya can't keep me here."

"You could always fall overboard, if that's what you want." He drew a knife. Louisa braced herself, but he simply closed his hand around her upper arm and gently turned her around, cutting through the ropes restricting her hands. "Is that better?" She punched him solidly in the face.

"Much better." She snatched the knife from his hand, kicked his legs out from under him and ran for the door.

The crew looked at her curiously as she burst onto the deck. She pointed the knife at the nearest crew member. "Where am I?"

"The Mare Nostrum, my lady." He replied quietly, his voice trembling as he bowed his head.

"_Excuse me_?" There was a laugh from behind her and she whirled round, holding her knife in front of her at the ready. Luke walked into view, blood dribbling down his chin from a split lip.

"That was a nice hit, for a woman. And yes, the Mare Nostrum. I figured it would be easier for me to hold you prisoner if we ventured into an ocean even Poseidon himself won't face."

"_Idiot_!" She lunged at him, slashing at his head. He ducked, grabbing her wrist and forcing her around, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled against him as he eased the knife from her trapped hand.

She knew what he was doing.

She cursed her uncle for it.

Hades had been famous for his first marriage simply because he had kidnapped Persephone and held her against her will until she agreed to marry him for a better life and the chance to see her family and friends again.

Luke was doing the exact same thing, she was sure of it.

She racked her brains, fighting against him still. There had to be something against kidnapping princesses and keeping them captive! A rule had to be passed following Hades' behaviour about this sort of thing.

Luke dragged her back into the cabin and had her sit at the table, the knife at her throat.

"Now…" He sighed; sitting opposite her while the doors slammed shut. A bolt outside was drawn across and then a thud of wood against wood as a bar was placed across them told Louisa she was stuck in here. "Let's have a nice dinner and talk, yes?"

"No." Her fingers curled around the dinner knife and she glared at him.

"I take it your father has banned you from alcoholic beverages until you're married?" He looked up at her casually, as if he were accustomed to kidnapped-knife-holding-princesses burning holes in him with death glares. "Yes, I thought so. That's a common practise."

"Turn the ship around."

"Or what?" He challenged, setting the wine skin down and sipping calmly from his goblet.

"I'll do it myself."

"In case you have not noticed, you're stuck in here with me. I suggest you cooperate if you wish to return home."

"You can't do this."

"I think you'll find that I can and that I am." He studied her, looking her up and down. She held the knife so tightly, her knuckles had turned white. "Don't fight, Louisa. Things will be much easier if you didn't."

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**And yes, Tyson is Jessica's son and Leo has a horse called Festus. Luke isn't as cruel in this. I've made him into the bad guy in most of my other stories, but I'm hoping he'll be a bit nicer in this one. What'd we all think? **


	4. Chapter 4

Louisa attempted kicking the door open, but it was thick wood and heavy handled and everything that made it annoying and difficult to bust open. She had grown frustrated and angry after fifteen minutes or longer trying to pick the lock and failing.

"You can't keep me here!" She shouted, giving the door another kick for good measure. There had to be something blocking it on the other side as well, knowing her luck. "Damn you to hell, you bastard!"

"Now that's hardly the way a princess should talk." Luke's voice called through the door, as smooth and as calm as anything. "And I'm offended, truly."

"I don't give a shit!" Luke tutted and Louisa hit the door at how amused he sounded. "Take me home!"

"I will once your father has signed the papers."

"What papers?" She demanded.

"There are papers every father must sign for his daughter to leave the kingdom and be wed to someone with his approval."

"At this rate, ya ain't gonna get it…" She grumbled.

"Oh, he'll sign it alright."

"'N' what makes you so sure, Mr. Cocky Shit?"

"Poseidon has two choices. He can sign you over and let you move to another kingdom, with me, alive and well. Or he could refuse to sign the papers and lose his daughter forever."

"So, you're gonna kill me if Dad says no?"

"Yes."

"Is that how ya get all the girls?" Luke laughed heartily.

"Oh, no, I have much subtler methods for that. Intoxication or I could offer them money for their families in return for their… services."

"You're disgustin'."

"Thank you. Are you hungry? I can send for someone. What would you like?"

"A knife, so I can stick it in your ribs."

"I'll have them arrange a variety of meals for you." He seemed unfazed by her threat and she heard his retreating footsteps. Louisa punched the door again, her knuckles bruising at the force of it. She snatched up her discarded knife from the door and returned to picking the look, grumbling curses and threats on how she would make Luke suffer. He was _not_ keeping her here!

* * *

Poseidon was sending his best navy forces after his daughter and her kidnapper. Every ship, whatever the size, which was passed, was to be checked from top to bottom, every passenger interrogated. There would be no rest until his daughter was found and returned safely.

He had sent Leo home, but Percy remained at his side, ever faithful. He had wanted to join the search parties, but Poseidon had forbidden it. He was worrying enough for one child, the rest were to remain under close guard while out of his sight. Tyson loved all the extra attention, babbling excitedly to his guards about the horses and everything else that fascinated him.

Pacing the throne room, Poseidon furiously racked his brains as to who took his daughter and _why_? The only spat he had was with Athena, a well-known rivalry. Of course, it had been her fault, but it wasn't gentlemanly of the king of Atlantis to admit that.

"We'll find her." Percy assured. "You know Lou, Dad- I bet she's trying to escape right this second." Poseidon smiled thinly at his son, grateful that he was trying to lift his spirits and ease his worries. "It'll be a miracle there's anything left of that kidnapper when we find her."

"Very true, Percy," Poseidon sighed, "I just hope she's unharmed."

"She'll be fine." Percy smiled.

The doors to the throne room slammed open and Triton stormed in, his new set of guards scrambling after him, trying to keep formation while keeping up with their charge.

Triton and Louisa didn't have the best of sibling relationships. They had to be kept apart on most cases, known to maim or attempt to kill the other. Birth and marriage records could say whatever they wanted- Triton would still see his younger half-siblings as illegitimate. But he knew they weren't and they were now a threat to what he was entitled to as heir.

"Father, I do not need the protection of these _fools_!" He raged while gesturing furiously at the guards who had assembled in lines either side of him.

"Triton, do not question my decisions. In case you haven't noticed, your sister has been kidnapped and I am making sure the rest of you remain safe. As my children, you're at a high enough risk as it is."

"But-" Percy shook his head warningly. He got along better with Triton than his sister did, so his simple shake of the head was enough to quell Triton's protest.

Sighing, the eldest child clenched his fist over his heart and bowed. "Yes, Father."

"Where is Tyson?"

"He is in his playroom, sir." One of the guards reported.

"Send message to his guards and his mother. I wish to see him." Tyson was Poseidon's youngest and always made him smile, whatever dire situation was grappling for his attention. He was so innocent and carefree, always smiling and very curious about everything.

The guard bowed similarly to how Triton did moments ago and left. "Percy, visit our commander and tell him to place guards on all exits to the city. No-one leaves and no-one enters unless their reason is authentic, understood?" Percy bowed his head and took his leave as well. "Triton, may you talk to the servants and see if they know anything about Louisa?" Triton tensed, gritting his teeth, but he bowed his head in respect.

"Yes, Father."

"Thank you."

"Do they have to come with me?" He motioned at his guards again. Poseidon gave a terse nod and moved to his throne, turning a dismissive back on his eldest son. Fuming, Triton stomped out, his guards scurrying after him once again.

His father was very attentive to his children, as best he could with his royal occupation, but Triton forever felt like second best to Louisa. Maybe it was because she was the only daughter of Poseidon and he was more wary of his role as a father protecting his daughter and building her up to the royal future ahead of her and matrimony that he approved of, but it annoyed Triton to no end. So what if she was a girl? She could fight as well as her older brothers should the need arise and Poseidon was well aware of that.

* * *

Leo struggled against Festus, who seemed to want to return to Atlantis. The stallion kept pulling on the reins and trying to turn around. Leo had to dismount before he was thrown off.

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's the matter?" Leo petted his horse's neck, frowning concernedly at how tense the muscles were in his favourite pet's body.

Festus whinnied and stomped his hoof, tossing his mane and surging forward a few paces, startling Leo and dragging him forward too. "Festus, calm down!" Festus whirled round to glare at him, seemingly, snorting indignantly. "Look, I don't speak horse, OK? What do you want me to do?" The stallion fell still, his head bowed. Leo recognised that as a horsey sulk. "Come on," He sighed, "Let's get you home. This sea air is messing with your head." Festus didn't fight any more during the rest of the ride home, but he was clearly sulking, occasionally emitting a disgruntled snort.

Leo had stupidly hoped to leave and return without his father noticing, but that was impossible. He more often than not had a servant come in to wake him up early so he could get to work tinkering. Seeing his bed empty and later finding his horse gone, they would have reported him missing, straight to the king and queen.

So, it was to no surprise that his father stood at the gate with his honour guard and his arms folded, trembling and red in the face with anger. Esperanza stood next to him, looking every bit of royalty with her curled dark hair pinned away from her face with the Hephaestian tiara her husband had crafted for her as a wedding gift. Her dress was floor-length, with layers of soft oranges and darker orange-reds. A white shawl had been placed about her shoulders to keep the morning chill from her. Her eyes glistened with tears when she saw him, smiling that he was OK.

"_Mijo_, my baby…" She hurried forward as soon as he had dismounted, squeezing the life out of him in a relieved hug.

"Sorry, _madre_." Leo mumbled, returning his mother's hug. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh, don't you scare me like that ever again, _mijo_!" She scolded, pulling back and tears tumbling.

"_Madre_, don't cry, please." Leo pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it gently into her hand.

"What in the gods name do ye think ye doin', boy?" Hephaestus stormed forward then, grabbing Leo sharply by the upper arm. He dragged his son away from Esperanza, his furious red face in Leo's. "Do ye have any idea how much upset ye caused ya mother?"

"I-"

"And where did ye go?"

"Um… just, uh, just doing my royal duties…" Hephaestus shoved him harshly away. Leo stumbled back into Festus. The horse whickered in annoyance and Esperanza cried out in protest, pleading her husband to calm down and talk this out instead.

Leo gave his father a few minutes to cool down, his mother working her passive charm to do so. Festus nudged his bruised arm kindly. Leo scratched the horse behind the ears, watching his parents worriedly.

Hephaestus turned to face him again, still angry, but considerably calmer.

"Where did ye go?" He repeated, his voice firm and thick as if he were restraining from shouting at his son. Or throttling him- it was hard to tell with Hephaestus.

"Not far," Leo assured. "I was… just trying to sort out this suitor business."

"Without tellin' me or ye mother about any of this?"

"Well… you're always telling me to deal with things myself now I'm older. That's what I was trying to do."

"Did ye find someone?"

"Yes, but… um…" Hephaestus frowned as he studied Leo carefully. Leo bit his lip, trying not to look too guilty, but Hephaestus knew him better than Leo originally thought.

"Did ye go to Atlantis?" Leo hesitated before nodding slowly and admittedly. Anger blazed in Hephaestus's eyes and his body jerked, like he had gone to strangle his son, but had stopped himself. "Why?"

"It… it just felt right to."

"Why could ye not choose any of the other princesses?" Leo shook his head. His father bunched his fists and Leo shied away, closer to Festus. Hephaestus had never hit him, but he did have violent bursts of anger towards any machinery or unfortunate servant. "I told you to steer clear of that one!"

"I know, but-"

"Ye disobeyed direct orders and ye run away, causin' no end of worry for ye mother!"

"Hephaestus!" Esperanza protested. "You wanted Leo to make his own decisions, but you scold him for it! That's hypocritical and not very supportive. Why do you object so much to him choosing Poseidon's daughter?"

"She is not fit to be his wife! She is not fit to be anyone's wife!"

"Maybe I don't want that!" Leo argued. "She's interesting and she's different and I like that!"

"Ye gonna get yeself hurt, boy!"

"And how do you know that?" Leo retorted. "It's amazing you know anything about me or anyone else as you shut yourself away in your flipping workshop all the time!" Hephaestus turned a funny colour in anger, but his wife was on hand, stepping in and stopping all arguments by simply raising her hands, palms towards her two boys.

"That," She said calmly and coolly with an underlying tone of threat, "Is quite enough, thank you. Leo, your father only wants the best for you and Hephaestus, Leo is right. You do shut yourself up often and sometimes we go days without seeing you." Hephaestus opened his mouth to argue, but she snapped her fingers and he promptly fell silent. "I suggest you compromise. Two days a week, you are banned from the workshop and will spend time with your son to learn how to support him and about him. Leo, you will give your father the chance do to his part and if you argue, you'll have me to deal with." She clapped her hands and the guards stiffened to attention, alongside her son and husband. "We are to return to the castle and we shall have breakfast like a proper family. Guards, you are dismissed until further notice." They all bowed, murmuring their gratitude.

Esperanza grabbed her son and her husband by the elbows and marched them through the front gates and straight back up to the castle, talking all the way and not giving them a chance to argue, let alone glare at each other.

She had them sit either side of the table, facing each other, and left them there while she attended to ordering breakfast for the three of them.

It was an awkward silence, the tension pressing heavily down on the pair of them. Leo distracted himself by bending spoons out of shape and then bending them back while his father impatiently drummed his fingers on the table's wooden surface.

"Why did ye stay so late?"

"I didn't mean to. Louisa was kidnapped." Hephaestus's brow furrowed and he sat up straighter, more attentive. Leo paused, unsure what to do now. He had rarely had his father's full attention growing up and now was one of those rare times. "I'll explain when Mother gets back, save explaining it twice." Hephaestus just nodded, staring down at the lines of cutlery around his plate.

Another two minutes passed in uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry." Hephaestus grunted. Leo glanced up in surprise. "I didn't mean to grab ye like that, but ye do push your limits, boy."

"I'm sorry too. I know I push boundaries, but that's part of growing up, isn't it?" Hephaestus examined him curiously for a moment, before giving a stiff nod of agreement. "Why don't you approve of Louisa?"

"She's not housewife material."

"What if I don't want that?" His father frowned at him. "OK, a couple of kids would be nice, but I don't want a normal housewife who manages things and cares for the kids with no opinions of her own."

"Ye want someone like her, don't ye?" Leo nodded, staying quiet.

His mother returned a minute later and took her seat at the head of the table adjacent to them.

"So,_ mijo_, what's the news in Atlantis?" Leo explained everything then, describing his talk with Poseidon and his twins, including his slip up that had him flustered in front of the Atlantean king and heirs. His mother found it as amusing as they had and he even managed a smile from his father. He went on to mention the things he looked for in a wife, like he had to Poseidon.

"Louisa didn't seem to like that and she got angry. She left in a huff. Percy and I went to look for her, but we found out she had taken Storm and-"

"Who is Storm?"

"Oh, Storm is her horse. Um… yeah, she took Storm and had left the castle grounds. We managed to track her to the beach, but we found Storm tied to a tree. Percy told me that Louisa never ties Storm to anything and Storm was in a right panic. She led us along the beach and to this spot where we found Louisa's bow and some of her arrows, broken. Her bow had deep grooves in, from a dagger, and I saw a ship on the distance."

"So, whoever owns that ship took Louisa?" Esperanza's eyes were wide at the horror at what she was hearing. Leo nodded again, reaching for his drink. "Oh, by the gods…" She fanned herself, her eyes welling with tears. "What is Poseidon doing about it?"

"All I know is that his other three children are being closely guarded and he's sent out navy forces to check every ship and port. I was sent home after that so I don't know of anything more."

"I do hope she's found and returned safely. Your father may not like her, but she sounds like a laugh."

"I think she'd make a great friend if I wasn't a possible husband."

"Well, _when_ she's home, try befriending her instead- that could work wonders and soften her attitude towards you. I'm not saying she'll fall head over heels for you, I don't know her to vouch for that, but she could prove nice company, couldn't she, Hephaestus?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"You won't restrict Leo from seeing her once she's back, will you?" Hephaestus bunched his jaw, flexing his fingers irritably.

"No…" He growled, clearly having no choice but to agree with his wife. He had married her for the fire under her genteel and caring appearance, but it was not a good idea to go up against that.

Leo smiled.

To him, that sounded like progress.

* * *

**Here we go; another chapter. I haven't reached my idea yet, hopefully soon. I'm not sure. I've got Alvie's and Max's stories to work on now, what with all that Crystie and Mava you lot like. **


End file.
